


Reap What You Sow

by vamptramp0348



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Adultery, Anger, Angst, Cheating, Guilt, Self-Hatred, Strained Relationships, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Ulrich's thoughts damming him for being an unfaithful husband and how Mikkel disappearing is his punishment.





	Reap What You Sow

You reap what you sow. Ulrich had heard that a lot throughout his life, that everything you did good or bad would find it's way back to you. For those who were religious believed that God punished your bad deeds and rewarded your good - Ulrich never bought into that. There were so many reasons for him not to believe and his son missing was a big one.

　

However if Ulrich were a believing man he couldn't fail to see Mikkel's disappearance as a punishment for his misdeeds. He had it all with Katharina and he threw it away because of his selfish ego and things had gotten stale between he and his wife. Now looking back he could admit to himself he didn't exactly try any harder to keep the romance alive. Ulrich failed to communicate with Katharina but he felt that her concern was more with the children than with him so it came so naturally to him once Hannah presented herself to him.

　

He always knew Hannah had a crush on him ever since they were kids and while it was flattering his younger self would have never crossed that line and cheat on the girl he loved but what older Ulrich figured out was how everything changed after marriage and after children. Would his younger self be disappointed in him now? It was safe damn bet he would have but Ulrich could tell his younger self how everything didn't stay the same even though they promised it would, he'd have to understand.

　

Now here he sat contemplating many things but mainly where the hell was his son? Someone snatched his baby boy from the woods and though his older children were supposed to be watching him he knew they weren't at fault. Magnus and Martha were not to blame, instead he was. When he thinks about what he was doing the moment the call came in, just outside the school with Hannah in his arms he begins to feel ill.

　

Then it's like he's walking down a long corridor of guilt as he remembers all the time he lost with Mikkel because he was too busy screwing around with Hannah. All the time he could've been a better family man but instead was chasing tail, Katharina didn't deserve that and neither did his children.

　

Ulrich didn't believe in God but if he did he hoped that he would be forgiven and given another chance to do everything right.

 


End file.
